wwefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Nick Jackson (wrestler)
Nick Jackson (Born March 13 1981, Age 37) is an American actor and retired professional wrestler. World Wrestling Entertainment (2002 - 2009) Tough Enough (2002 - 2003) Jackson, along with Matt Cappotelli and John Hennigan, won a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) contract by winning Tough Enough III. During the show, he is known for his emotional breakdown on Episode 4 (The Meat Of Competition) after confessing to trainer Al Snow about his rare bone disease, and that he is afraid a single injury may end his career. Snow consoled him and gave him words of encouragement, and Nick continued in the competition, knowing the challeneges and pain he will face. During his time on Tough Enough, Nick Jackson participated in the Royal Rumble match and entered at #11, but was eliminated by the returning Undertaker. LxG (2003 - 2005) While Hennigan would go to Ohio Valley Wrestling to continue his training, Cappotelli and Jackson would go on to the main roster, forming a tag team known as LxG. After Bad Blood, vignettes began airing for the group, portraying them as a rap/pop culture group managed by Aaron Stevens, who would go on to become Damien Sandow in 2012. The group debuted as faces on the July 24th SmackDown, defeating the team of Matt Hardy Version 1.0 and Shannon Moore. At Vengeance, they participated in the APA Bar Room Brawl, which they lost to Bradshaw. They were then drafted to RAW following the PPV, where they immediately went for the World Tag Team Championship, currently held by La Resistance. The team fought them at SummerSlam in a losing effort also involving The Dudley Boyz. They had their rematch at Unforgiven, but once again in a losing effort, this time being won by The Dudley Boyz. At Survivor Series, they were part of Stone Cold Steve Austin's team (alongside Booker T, Rob Van Dam, and Shawn Michaels) when they faced Eric Bischoff's team (Chris Jericho, Christian, Mark Henry, Randy Orton, and Scott Steiner) in a losing effort after Cappotelli and Jackson were both eliminated by Chris Jericho. At Armageddon, they participated in a Tag Team Turmoil match for the World Tag Team Championship, but they lost to Evolution (Batista and Ric Flair), and they immediately began a feud between the 2 over the titles. During the feud, on The January 5th RAW, Evolution impersonated LxG (Batista was Nick Jackson, Ric Flair was Aaron Stevens, and Randy Orton was Matt Cappotelli) before going on to defeat The Dudley Boyz. LxG later attacked them after the match, but they were quickly overwhelmed. As payback, LxG impersonated Evolution (Aaron Stevens was Triple H, Nick Jackson was Randy Orton, Matt Cappotelli was Batista, and former Tough Enough competitor Jonah Adelman was Ric Flair), and the match between Cappotelli and D-Von Dudley ended in a DQ win after the real Evolution attacked the faces, thus intensifying the feud. At Royal Rumble, they faced Evolution in a losing effort. Later on in the PPV, Cappotelli and Jackson participated in the Royal Rumble Match, which was won by Chris Benoit. Cappotelli entered at #15 and eliminated Matt Hardy, but was eliminated by Rikishi shortly after. Jackson entered at #20 and eliminated Nunzio with assistance from The Black Arrow / Ryan Stark, but both were eliminated by Big Show. On the February 16th 2004 edition of RAW, LxG won the tag team titles from Evolution and successfully defended it at WrestleMania XX by defeating The Dudley Boyz, Booker T & RVD, and La Resistance. However, they would lose the titles back to Evolution on the March 22nd 2004 RAW, but would win it back on the May 31st RAW in a match also involving current tag team champions at that time Black Mist (Chris Benoit and Ryan Stark). They feuded with La Resistance after winning the titles, which ended at SummerSlam when they defeated La Resistance for the titles. After SummerSlam, LxG began showing signs of a heel turn on the September 6th RAW, when they attacked Hurricane & Rosey after LxG were defeated by the team in a non-title match. At Unforgiven, after defeating La Resistance and Rhyno & Tajiri in a triple threat Tag Team Title match to retain the titles, Jackson offered an apology to Hurricane & Rosey. And on the following RAW, after defeating La Resistance in a tag team title rematch, Jackson & Cappotelli decided to bring out Hurricane & Rosey to shake their hands. After shaking their hands and raising the arms of Hurricane & Rosey, Jackson and Cappotelli then responded by attacking and brawling the team. Aaron Stevens tried to intervene and pleaded them to stop, but the 2 attacked Aaron as well and Jackson performed the Turtle-Power Smash onto Stevens. Because of this, their heel turn was cemented as Jackson and Cappotelli mocked Hurricane & Rosey by parading around the ring wearing their superhero masks and capes as well as antagonizing the fans. With the turn, Cappotelli and Jackson dropped the rapping, while still retaining the pop culture, and started doing a comic-supervillain-like gimmick. At Taboo Tuesday, they lost the World Tag Team Championship to Chris Benoit and Edge after Hurricane & Rosey distracted them. They later won the titles back on the November 1st 2004 RAW after Edge turned on Benoit, and they defeated Hurricane & Rosey at Survivor Series's Sunday Night Heat. Later in the PPV, Nick Jackson joined Team Triple H (also consisting of Batista, Edge, and Triple H) in facing Team Orton (Chris Benoit, Chris Jericho, Ryan Stark, and Randy Orton) in a losing effort after Hurricane distracted him once again, allowing Stark to pin him for the elimination. On the November 15th RAW, LxG lost the titles to William Regal and Eugene after yet another distraction from Hurricane & Rosey. This also began a feud between the team and William Regal & Eugene, and that feud and the feud with Hurricane & Rosey ended on a January 16th 2005 house show, when LxG won the titles back by defeating Hurricane & Rosey and William Regal & Eugene. At the Royal Rumble 2005, Nick Jackson entered at #18, but was eliminated by Shawn Michaels shortly after. On the February 4th RAW, LxG lost the titles to William Regal and Tajiri. On the March 14th 2005 RAW, when during a tag team match between The Rockers (Shawn Michaels & Marty Jannetty), Jackson suffered a Torn ACL while fighting Michaels, causing him to go down and tag in Cappotelli immediately. As a hysterically crying Jackson was being tended to, The Rockers defeated LxG and Jackson was taken to a nearby hospital, where he underwent immediate surgery to fix up the torn ACL. As a result of the injury, the team disbanded quietly and Cappotelli was sent back to Ohio Valley Wrestling, WWE's developmental territory, in order to train more and work on his promo skills.